


What is...? AU

by WenAco



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WenAco/pseuds/WenAco
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la reina del Pop fuera la villana?En este universo el rey del pop muere, su hija queda sola y cree junto a su mejor amigo Ramon, finalmente se unen y se vuelven la pareja mas mala de todas ¿Existe algo que los pare?.Para los que usen traductorRamon/BranchGrandulon/BiggieChiquilina/SmidgeDiamantino/ Guy Diamond
Relationships: Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Broppy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	What is...? AU

La pequeña troll rosada corría entre la maleza llena de espinas, su ropa estaba rasgada, su cabello desaliñado y por su rostro completamente sucio corrían ríos de lágrimas, respiraba entre cortado, con pánico, entre el miedo y su vista nublada corria tan rapido sin siquiera sentir las piernas por el cansancio, su instinto la llevó al límite, la supervivencia era lo más importante ahora. Finalmente pasó, un callejón sin salida, un risco se encontraba frente a ella.  
¿Qué sería peor?-pensó por un momento- enfrentar una horrible, probable, muy segura muerte o ser devorada por…

-¡Berteno!-grito completamente aterrada, exaltada y empapada en sudor. La desalineada troll, ya sentada en la cama matrimonial, comenzó a tocar su rostro, confirmando que todo fue una pesadilla, recogió sus piernas abrazando sus rodillas.

-¡Poppy, estoy aquí!-Entró aquel troll azul con una lanza en mano-¡¿Qué sucede?!¡¿Cuál es la emergencia?!- el troll fijó la vista en la aterrada reina, sus miradas se encontraron, estaba aterrada, se notaba, mientras las lagrimas corrían por su mejillas, él dejó la lanza aun lado y caminó con firmeza hacia ella-Ven aquí…- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y extendió sus brazos, gesto que respondió abrazando con fuerza y desesperación a Ramon, él abrazó con la misma fuerza a la reina, como si trataran de volverse uno.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?...-preguntó mientras lentamente acariciaba su cabeza, ella pegó su rostro a su pecho y asintió- Entiendo…-con gran cuidado la cargo y acomodo en sus brazos, como si estuviera cargando al bebe más delicado y frágil de todo el reino troll-¿Fue acaso...sobre el cabello de las gemelas?-Poppy soltó una ligera risa entre sollozos- o fue…¿la faceta punk de Diamantino?-al paso que Ramon hacia ridiculas bromas sobre sus amigos, el llanto de Poppy iba disminuyendo, siendo sustituido por risas, hasta llegar a las carcajadas.  
Después de unos minutos el silencio se hizo presente-Poppy...entonces ¿me dirás que soñaste?-tomo su barbilla y acercó su rostro a su cara, por supuesto Poppy trato de desviar la vista-Ya sabes, lo de siempre…-suspira y mira a Ramón-lo normal.

Ramon odiaba, no, detestaba que usara esa palabra para hablar de sus pesadillas, ¡Dios!, él siquiera pronunciar esas palabras le daba náuseas.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que detesto que digas eso, no es normal Poppy, no está bien- Ramon tomo a Poppy de ambas mejillas- Tu hermosa cara no debería tener nunca lágrimas de tristeza-limpia sus mejillas con su pulgares y unen su frentes-solo quiero que tengan lágrimas de gozo.  
Ramon se separó de Poppy y saco de uno de sus bolsillos…  
-¡La cuerda de la música techno! ¡La conseguiste!- totalmente exaltada y eufórica la tomó como si fuera una niña pequeña y comenzó a saltar en la cama, riendo completamente feliz.  
-Pfff, ¿no era obvio? enviaste a tu mejor troll- Poppy tomó su rostro y comenzó a llenarlo de besos- ¡Eres el mejor, cariño!.

-Lo se- dijo en un tono altanero.

-Con esta cuerda estamos cada vez más cerca de no solo conquistar la música,también acabaremos con esos sucios Bertenos- tomó la cuerda con ambas manos-...pronto te voy a vengar papá, mamá, y todos los trolls que murieron a manos de esos sucios animales…-Ramon se aproximo y abrazo a la reina por la espalda- van a pagar todo lo que nos hicieron pasar.

Ramon había perdido a su abuela cuando era un niño, no solo eso, también perdió su felicidad y sus colores, por meses se la pasó lamentándose y aislandose de todo el mundo, los únicos sentimientos que tenía eran odio y tristeza. Cuando escaparon del arbol troll fue uno de los “mejores días” que pudo haber tenido en mucho tiempo, el solo quería quedarse y morir, pero tiempo atrás su abuela le hizo jurar que lucharía siempre por su vida, por sobrevivir, no podía romper una promesa. Entonces escapó con todos los demás.  
Pero algo cambió después de que escaparon, lastimosamente el rey de los trolls pop había muerto, dando su vida por los troll más débiles ¿ningún troll se queda atrás, eh?, solamente pudieron recuperar su cuerpo...y a su lastimada hija. Parecía que los trolls podían superarlo con el tiempo, todos excepto ellos dos.  
Ramon y Poppy después de un tiempo de verse las caras en la aldea se toparon en un lugar muy peculiar.  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!-dos niños trolls dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se encontraban en las orillas del pueblo Berteno.  
La troll mas pequeña dejó caer una bomba de diamantina por accidente, rodó unos centímetros... y estalló.  
Mientras Ramon se quejaba quitandose la diamantina y Poppy maldecia por haberse topado con el troll mas aburrido de la villa, comenzaron a hablar, y de un momento a otro, se volvieron mejores amigos. Tenían tanto en común, ambos odiaban a los Bertenos, ambos eran “la plaga azul y rosa” de pueblo Berteno, les encantaba hacerles la vida miserable, ponian musica escandalosa, lanzaban bombas de confeti y brillantina, usaban espuma con polvo pica pica, la miseria de los demás era el deleite de ambos.

Poco a poco dejaron los juegos de niños, juntos construyeron el bunker de “guerra”, al menos así lo llamaba el grupo de amigos, quien por cierto se autonombraron “bright pests”, Ramon y Poppy comenzaron a salir, en secreto claramente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no saliera del reducido grupo de amigos, era una debilidad que cualquiera podría usar a su favor, pensaban casarse después de conquistar el mundo,Poppy se convirtió en la reina cuando cumplio la mayoria de edad, ella era una gran reina que solo quería el bien de todos los trolls “pop”, solo pop, ella jamás podría perdonar a los demás géneros por dejarlos morir así….¿Donde estuvieron para ayudarlos? siempre se lo preguntaba, ahora lo pagarían caro.

-Entonces…-gira a la reina Poppy y la pega a su cuerpo- ¿Ya puedo cobrar mi recompensa?-La reina guardó la cuerda entre su cabellera, colocó ambas manos alrededor del cuello del troll, y con una sonrisa coqueta y engreída contestó- ¡Oh! dulce, dulce Ramon...ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo- de un salto enredo ambas piernas en la cintura del troll y comenzó a besar con gran deseo los labios del peliazul, él no se quedaba atrás, colocó sus manos en sus muslos y comenzó a caminar en reversa hasta llegar a la cama, donde se sentó para disfrutar más el contacto- Sabes cuanto te amo…-susurro el.

-¿Lo suficiente para destruir un reino entero?-contestó entre besos- ¿lo suficiente para acabar con una especie entera?…¿lo suficiente para acabar con quien sea con tal de tenerte?-Ramon la apartó ligeramente, recuperando el aliento- ¿Comienzo a pensar que estás hablando de ti nuevamente?-dijo burlón.

-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, alimentaste demasiado mi ego cariño-acercando sus labios a su cuello, comenzó a lamerlo.

Ramon reprimió un gemido, eso solo hizo sentir aún más ansiosa a la reina, amaba todo de él, lo masculino que era al reprimir sus impulsos, era como una bestia cuando no podia hacerlo mas, en todos los sentidos, lo fuerte y atlético, tan tierno y dulce al mismo tiempo, Ramon era como una tormenta en el dia mas soleado, claro que eso solo ella lo sabía, ambos mostraron su lado más débil unicamente entre ellos. Todas esas noches de llanto, de angustia, de cariño, de besos, de caricias, ambos podían ser tan crueles y malos, pero el tenerse mutuamente los volvía suaves y dulces, pobre del alma que dañara a uno de los dos.

-Tu piel es tan suave, tan especial, tan única- deslizaba sus manos por debajo del chaleco- Te amo Ramon…-y volvieron a los besos.

Las caricias y besos subieron gradualmente de nivel, Ramon tomo a Poppy de la cintura y la colocó debajo de él, aprisionando su cuerpo con su peso, ella coloco sus piernas en su cintura, frotando su pelvis con la de él, calentando la habitación, calentando su helado corazón, eran ellos contra el mundo.  
Ramon entrelazo los dedos de la reina con los suyos, deslizó poco a poco sus manos hasta ponerlas por encima de su cabeza, apretando fuerte, Poppy podría ser la dominante de la relación, pero eso terminaba en la habitación. 

-Tomame..-susurro en sus sensibles oídos azules-por favor tómame futuro rey pop...- suplicante, frotando con más necesidad, retorciendo ligeramente su cuerpo sin poder mover sus manos. Ramon dio un último beso en los labios y siguió su camino por su barbilla, cuello, hombros...hasta llegar a su pecho, con una mano sostuvo sus muñecas y con la otra deslizó suavemente su vestido, dejando al descubierto su busto, comenzó a lamer, besar, juguetear con su pecho.

-Eres tan bueno- ni siquiera trato de contener sus gemidos, estaban metros bajo tierra ¿o no?, además nadie se atrevería a llegar sin anunciarse.

Ramon continuo, deslizó su mano suavemente sobre sus muslos hasta llegar a la entrepierna, donde comenzó a hacer su trabajo, complacer a la reina pop era su deleite, la reina suplicante pedía entre gemidos aumentar la velocidad, el obedeció.  
Después de un poco más de juego, comenzó la verdadera acción, la habitación pronto se llenó de calor, cariño y mucho sudor, ninguno contenía sus gemidos ni sus impulsos, Poppy arañaba la espalda y tiraba del cabello de Ramón, Ramon marcaba territorio, mordisqueando y chupando la clavícula, los hombros, todo de Poppy.

-Ramon...mas, ya no aguanto- Decía la princesa mientras sus paredes internas se calentaban aun mas y se contraen.

-Eres tan hermosa Poppy- decía dando las embestidas más rápido y fuerte, también estaba apunto de correrse.  
Finalmente pasó, ambos llegaron al orgazmo, Ramon salió lentamente de la reina y se acurruco a su lado, durmieron abrazados, sabiendo que no habrá más pesadillas esa noche.  
La pesadilla para otra cierta reina comenzaba...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quieres asustarme? ¡Nunca lo lograras!- tirando de las cabelleras que la sujetaban fuertemente.

Poppy dio media vuelta y comenzó a reír frenéticamente -¡Oh dulce estrella! ¿Quien hablo de temor?-con pasos coquetos, moviendo la cadera, se acercó, tomó su barbilla y la miro a los ojos- Quiero respeto…- la soltó y volvió a sentarse en su trono, mientras Barb trataba de procesar ¿que acababa de decir?- El miedo es bueno, el miedo funciona, pero asi como facil llega ¡puf!...fácil se va-toma la cuerda rock y la agrega al arpa- el respeto por otra parte, no se pierde tan fácil, la lealtad es el máximo premio, y sabes...no me importa forzarlos a que me den su lealtad ¿Es que un montón de zombies pueden pensar por sí mismos? no lo creo, llevatela Grandulón.- El más grande sacó a rastras a la reina rock, mientras forcejeaba y gritaba maldiciones.

-Es que cada vez es mas fastidioso- entregando el arpa a su amante- no dan buena pelea, son aburridos, tontos y torpes…  
-Oh tu eres demasiado exigente  
-Touche…-suspira- como sea... ¡siguiente destino Vibe City!-Ramon configuro los controles de su globo aerostático y despegaron.

-Poppy ¿Podemos hablar?- dijo Copper en un tono angustiado, acercándose al trono donde la reina estaba sentada.  
-No estarás dudando por qué se parecen a ti -lo mira con un rostro frío y molesto- ¿Verdad Copper?.

El troll cuya apariencia era muy diferente a los Pop trago en seco, un escalofrio recorrio toda su columna vertebral, sabía lo cruel que podía ser Poppy con los traidores, Copper se sorprendió al descubrir que había troll parecidos a él, Poppy noto eso, sabía que podría darle problemas a largo plazo, ¿Pero como no querer saber más sobre alguien que es idéntico a ti? pensaba Copper una y otra vez antes de abrir la boca.

-¿Podríamos...hablar con ellos primero?

-¡Seguro!

-¿D-de verdad?-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su burbuja pronto explotaría.

-¡Si!, llegare y les diré “oye amigo, he venido por tu cuerda para poder acabar con tu descolorido genere musical y destruir a los Bertenos”-el sarcasmo, la ira y la frustración cada vez se hacen más evidentes- “¡Oh! lo olvidaba, si te niegas destruiré y te quitaré todo lo que amas, asi que por favor ríndete ante mi o muere- se subio al trono para quedar a la misma altura que Copper-Suena genial...¿no…?.  
Copper solo intentó desviar la vista, pero la mirada que lo acosaba era tan pesada, tan fría, Poppy jamás lo había lastimado ¿Lo harían con tal de lograr su cometido? claro que si…

-Y-yo lo siento...reina Poppy- dijo Copper caminando a la esquina contraria del globo sin mirarla de nuevo.  
La reina exhaló y se sentó de manera tosca- Escuchen bien porque solo lo diré una vez…no me importa si ustedes creen que algo es mejor para ustedes, ¡YO sé lo que es mejor para todos! ¡Yo soy la reina! y si quieren salir corriendo a casa o con cualquier otro troll...son libres de hacerlo...pero abstenganse a las consecuencias.

La mayoría a excepción de Copper no es importo lo que dijo, Copper estaba atrapado ¿Que podría hacer ahora?

-Casi llegamos Poppy- dijo Chiquilina ayudando a Ramon con el mapa.

-Excelente…-Poppy comenzó a reir maniaticamente.

Bueno, espero que les gustara, es muy corto y no esta en ingles, lo se y lo lamento, pero mi tiempo ahora es muy limitado, como sea dime si quieres mas de esto, feliz halloween o dia de muertos, o ambos, segun sea el caso.


End file.
